


Advanced Learning, Study, and Testing Techniques

by c1trus



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1trus/pseuds/c1trus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss for each member of the study group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Learning, Study, and Testing Techniques

Annie  
The fact that Annie had never seen _The Goonies_ all the way through was deeply unsettling to Abed. His frown had been subtle, but Annie recognized the disappointment in his expression almost immediately. She asks if he has it on DVD, and _of course_ he does. It's not even a bootleg copy; that's how she can tell it's important to him. 

Later, after class and after dinner, the two of them sit down in their living room to watch. It's a little weird. But so is Abed. Annie's taken to appreciating weird things lately. In a weird way, she decides she likes the movie. 

Abed doesn't take his eyes off the screen when the credits start to roll, but he shifts in his armchair in order to kiss the crown of Annie's head. It seems out of place. He kisses her properly when she turns to look at him. 

She feels silly, like some sort of schoolgirl, when she notices her cheeks are warm and likely a noticeable shade of blush. 

Jeff  
"Would you kiss me?" Abed asks, very plainly. Like he's flatly reciting a line from a movie. Jeff responds only by looking up from his phone.

Slowly, carefully, thoughtfully. Abed leans in and presses his lips against Jeff's. And to his (admittedly mild) surprise, he lets him. A beat passes, Abed leans back in Britta's chair, and takes a second to try and read Jeff's expression. 

Jeff licks his teeth and asks, bemused, "Are you reenacting something?" And he only cocks his eyebrows ever-so-slightly when Abed says no.

Shirley  
Shirley is upset about something. Abed's the only other person in the study room with her, and he's studying her as she- very quietly- mumbles one worry or another to herself.

He lets another second pass before drawing his seat out and getting up to stand beside her. First he awkwardly, abruptly touches his lips to her forehead, just below her hairline. Pause. Then, steadier this time, touches his lips against hers. 

"Abed," she says, simply. Without any sort of inflection with which she would have expressed her sense of alarm. He's already withdrawn, silently studying her reaction. 

Pierce  
 _"So just to be clear, I don't have a shot with any of you?"_

That wasn't entirely true. The rest of the study group shuddered, groaned, and left Pierce standing on the top step by himself. Abed had been silent, glanced at Pierce for a second, then joined the others in dispersing once he realized that's what he was expected to do. 

The next time the two of them were alone- which, admittedly, does not happen very often- Abed boldly decides to kiss Pierce. 

"Don't do that again, Abed," Pierce says, leaning away from him. He looks at him with an expression Abed swears he's seen before, but couldn't put his finger on where. Or what it meant. 

Abed simply nods, sits back in his seat and reapplies his lip balm. 

Britta  
Unceremoniously, Abed sets a birthday cake on the table. Troy lets out a surprised, excited gasp. Britta counts the sixteen candles on the cake and slowly draws her eyes up to meet Abed's. 

Abed knows it's her favorite movie because he read it on her Campus Connect profile, and it makes Britta smile inwardly that he does. On the surface, she calmly acknowledges Abed's set-up with the slightest pull at the corners of her lips. 

"Happy Birthday, Britta. Make a wish." 

"It already came true," she replies. She panics for a second, hoping she said her line right, assuming it would drive Abed nuts if she fudged it. He kisses her, and she lets out a laugh when she returns it. 

Troy  
"I always sorta wished it was okay to just kiss your friends," Troy says, kind of out of nowhere. "Without it having to be, like, you know?"

Abed looks up from the video game he's playing and smiles in the way he only smiled for Troy; when Troy said something that affirmed his theory that they were, in whatever way, meant for each other. He nods. Because, yeah, he does know. 

When he's finished with the level he was working on, he gets up from his chair and hovers over Troy's. It's a little awkward, but Abed leans in just as Troy's looking up, and their lips meet. Troy smiles into it, and it's just like a high-five or their special handshake.


End file.
